gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Moorehead Ridges Again – Into Controversy
Jenny Mitchell: Hi, hier ist Jenny Mitchell mit einem meTV-News-Update. Die Vice-City-Rundfunkgemeinschaft gehört schon lange der Vergangenheit an, aber einer ihrer berühmtesten Helden wird bald ein Comeback in unseren Radios feiern: George Moorehead war ein berühmter Detektiv der 40er- und 50er-Jahre. Er verhalf dem Leben in dieser Stadt zu dem Glamour, der Vice Beach zu einem der beliebtesten Ausflugsorte machte... 32 Jahre, nachdem die Show eingestellt wurde, wird die Sendung jetzt erneut ausgestrahlt. Und das hat einige Menschen ziemlich wütend gemacht... hören Sie selbst. * Sprecher: Und jetzt zu Gordon Moorehead in... Moorehead wieder auf Achse. * Molly Malmstein: Gordon... (ein Schuss fällt) miniatur|Gordon Moorehead * Molly: Nein! Sie ist tot, bist du in Ordnung, Gordon? Wie kannst du das ertragen... Ich meine, diese Frau wurde eben umgebracht, während du mit ihr gesprochen hast. Ich fühle mich schwach und ich habe ein wenig Angst. * Gordon Moorehead: Das ist, weil du eine Frau bist. Beruhig dich! (er schlägt sie) * Molly: Uh, du musst nicht gleich so grob werden, aber wahrscheinlich habe ich es verdient. Gordon, du bist einfach unglaublich. Ich fühle mich gleich viel besser, wenn ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Wer hat sie erschossen? (er schlägt sie wieder) * Molly: Autsch! * Gordon: Gut, jetzt fühle ich mich besser... das hilft einem Mann beim Denken. Fakt ist, Molly, dass es eine Menge Dinge gibt, die du nicht verstehst. Und schuld sind diese elendig giftigen Östrogenen, die durch deine Venen jagen. miniatur * Jenny: Mit ihrer Nonstop-Action, dem kernigen Schreibstil und glaubwürdigen Charakteren scheint es, als ob Moorehead eine Serie von gestern sei. Allerdings ist sie um einiges besser als so mancher Müll, der heutzutage im Fernsehen läuft – etwa wie Angel and the Knight. Aber Kritiker sind in Aufruhr wegen der Werte, die die Show vermittelt, pffft. Die bekannte Feministin Michelle Carapadis... Micayla Car... Micayla Carapadis... äh, egal. Sie hat einen Kommentar an meTV News geschickt, den wir live vorlesen sollen. Hier ist er, ich zitiere: „Verunglimpfung ist Verunglimpfung, egal in welchem Zusammenhang. Feministinnen wie ich haben die Frauen aus der Sklaverei befreit und Serien wie diese versuchen jetzt, die Uhr zurückzudrehen. George Moorehead ist ein frauenfeindlicher, rassistischer, übergeschnappter Despot, der all das repräsentiert, was an der amerikanischen Männerwelt schlecht ist. Mir ist es gleich, ob die Serie ein historisches Dokument ist, schließlich sollten wir die Geschichte sowieso neu schreiben. Und genau dies habe ich auch in meinem neuen Buch getan. Es ist ein sehr wichtiges Werk, und wenn sie es nicht kaufen, dürfen Sie sich selbst auch nicht als eine intelligente Person bezeichnen. Es erscheint nächsten Monat und heißt ‚Tötet die Ehemänner – befreit die Ehefrauen. Beendet die Sklaverei mit allen nötigen Mitteln‘. Ich stehe gerne für Nachrichten- und Zeitungsinterviews zur Verfügung, egal, um welches Thema es sich handelt. Ich bin eine faszinierende und direkte Person. Mit mir werden Sie nicht falsch liegen. Ich werde ihrem seltsamen Kabelsender zu Top-Einschaltquoten verhelfen. Heutzutage sind es die Meinungen, die im Kabelfernsehen zählen, nicht die Wahrheit. Und glauben Sie mir, ich weiß das.“ * Jenny: ...was für eine aufgeblasene Schlampe. Jenny Mitchell für meTV News. Kategorie:MeTV-News-Beiträge